Random Travelers Through Space and Time
by YellowEevee
Summary: A group of semi-close friends suddenly finds themselves transported to worlds of their favorite Anime! These friends receive special powers and have to help defeat a new evil so they may return to their own world. Warning many OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello readers! This is a new story that my sister (t) wrote! The characters are actually based on real people in our life. Hope you enjoy :3 (meh v)

I don't own anything except my OCs. -T

Coolio! Let's jump into the story!

* * *

Chapter 1- It was a normal day!?

Victoria POV

Of course when you say nothing bad could happen, it happens. My friends and I were just a normal group, weird but normal. It started like every normal day. Well, as normal as you can get with the finals. Lets start with when I woke up...

"Du du duuu du du duuu-" Yep my sister's alarm. She sets it with the Buddyfight Triple D Theme Song, but she always gets up before it starts the vocals.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have a twin sister. Her name is Tina, and she is my identical twin. We both are Asian and have long black hair and pale white skin. I wore a skirt today with my favorite blue T-shirt that bears the face of Disney's Mickey Mouse in gold print. I wore white socks and my usual white and pink patterned sneakers. Tina, however is a tomboy and wore some blue jeans and a long collared white shirt and a black short sleeved shirt over it (Actually wears this in real life even though its FLORIDA WEATHER!) and pulled on some grey socks that match with her black and green sneakers.

Anyways, I got up and freaked out because I realized the final exams are today. However, me and my sister are GOOD STUDENTS (I'm looking at YOU!) and we studied a lot for these tests. After spending an hour on games, as usual, I finally was down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"You ready for finals?" Tina asked

"Yep I'm so ready!"

Anyways our grandparents drove us to school today which left us in silence. Our grandparents do not speak English well, so when we only talk when it is necessary, and any small talk is usually confusing for our grandparents to understand. We live with our grandparents and our own parents and we own a big 2-story house which our friend Ava described as Hogwarts from Harry Potter. However, even though she may be a bit biased, I cannot argue that our 2-story is pretty large compared to the norm.

"Bye!" My sister and I said in unison (a twin thing) as we got out of the car to the bus stop. There, our friend Ava was sitting on a bench and some other kids were playing with a football. My sister and I went up to Ava. Ava is actually half Native American and half German, and has tan skin. She is wearing a black hoodie (She claims she is not emo) and a white skirt. She also usually wears black headphones over her short, dark brown hair.

I asked, "Hey Ava, you ready for the finals today?"

"Actually, I didn't study..." She responded.

Me and my sister deadpanned as the bus rolled in to our stop.

As all of the students crowded to get in, Tina remembered that it was her turn to sit on the outside. All three of us squish into one seat on the bus, its squished but definitely better than sitting with a random stranger. As I passed by, I passed our friend Dillyn and her fraternal twin Jayden. Dillyn is a nice girl, with long, bright blonde hair and pale white skin and wore a striped black and white shirt with her blue jeans. Jayden, however has long, orange-brown hair and wore a orange shirt with blue jeans. I still remember how surprised I was when Dillyn told me that she and Jayden were twins. They look nothing alike!

"BILLYN!" Ava yelled in her weirdly low voice. Yes, My friends are weird and they joke around a lot. One of their many jokes include changing the first letter of our names to "B".

"Hi Ava." Dillyn responded with a smile and a small wave.

After the bus ride, we got off and went to our usual bench before school started. At the bench, many of our friends were already waiting there.

"BRÖTHER!" Ava yelled at her "Bröther" Camille.

Camille is a strange friend, she is a Philippinen with short black hair and tan skin. She was wearing a black and pink wind breaker over her purple shirt. She was wearing her signature flower crown, with its pretty pink flowers, and she was looking at something on her phone. Sitting on the bench next to her were her friends Ava (a different one) and Jocelyn. Standing next to the bench was Romeo, a guy with white skin and short, black hair. He was leaning next to Camille and she was showing him what was on her phone while they both laughed. Next to Romeo was another guy, Jake, he had curly and short, light brown hair and was looking at his own phone. Finally, on Romeo's other side, was James, a guy with straight, short brown hair and glasses. He has diabetes, which a lot of people tease him about, and he plays the euphonium in Band class. James looked bored and was talking to Jake about something.

As we drew closer, I noticed they were talking about finals.

"Did you guys study?" I heard my sister ask.

Dillyn started, "Yeah, but I was a little confused..."

Ding Dong! The first bell rung and we had to leave.

"Bye!/Cya!" Everyone said and went to their assigned rooms.

* * *

Tina POV

Wow, that test was EASY! Studying helped a lot and I felt really good about the finals. Now it was time for lunch! I love lunch because you get to eat and relax from classes. My sister and I had the same room for testing, because it was ordered in alphabetical order of last names, so we walked to lunch together.

"Dude the test was so easy!" I exclaimed.

Victoria answered, "Yeah, I thought so too, there was only two questions that I didn't get."

As we neared the cafeteria, we saw some boxes. Some aids and teachers were taking them out of gulf carts and going into the cafeteria with them.

"I wonder what those are for." My sister asked. However, she was answered right when we entered the cafeteria.

An aid was shouting instructions,"All Eighth Graders! Your finals are over and we will hand out some erasers from an unknown sponsor as a gift!"

Wow, and I thought our school was on the poor end. The tables were filled with erasers of all shapes and sizes. An aid was busy reprimanding some students for taking more than one, and others were secretly pushing a pile of them into their lunchboxes. Talk about cheaters! As I did not want to get reprimanded, I searched around for a cool looking eraser. I saw my sister doing the same, so I went in an opposite direction from her. After all, she would pick up a cool one before me if I followed her.

As I was walking around the many tables, something caught my eye. I looked and noticed an eraser that was thick and shaped in a shield. The shield was blue and yellow, and even though those aren't even my favorite colors it looked cool. The shield itself was hexagonal shaped and in the center I noticed there was a black bar code like design. Even though it was just a simple eraser, it looked like someone had put a ton of work into it. I snatched it up before someone could take it. As I walked to our usual lunch table where our friend group sat I noticed everyone else had also chosen an eraser.

"Hey can I see what you guys chose?" I asked and everyone held out their hands.

Victoria choose an eraser shaped in a red "V" shape. I thought it was because of her name, V as in Victoria.

"This eraser reminds me of something...I think it was a from an anime...?"

"Dude, you always think that." I replied sweat-dropping.

Ava's eraser was just a regular blue square...but I noticed she stole another one and deadpanned. The other eraser was a white rectangle with light blue stripes.

Camille's eraser was also a square, but it was purple. I noticed Ava and Camille laughing and thought they must have chosen similar erasers on purpose (BRÖTHERS).

Dillyn had chosen a paw-like eraser, and it was pink. I thought it look kind of like a cat paw.

Jake choose a black eraser that was shaped like a gun, but was just two black rectangles.

James chose a fire-shaped eraser.

Romeo had chosen a dragon eraser.

Jayne, another one of our friends, had chosen a blue circle eraser. Jayne has curly blonde short hair and wears glasses. She wore a grey hoodie and jeans.

We all looked at each others erasers before putting them away and taking our our lunchboxes. Romeo, James, Jake, Ava, and Jayne left to buy the school lunch.

I put in my headphones and relaxed with music for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Third person POV

No one noticed, but as soon as everyone dispersed for class, a shining white light shone from certain erasers. These erasers all reacted and shut off their lights all at the same time. An unknown person was standing on top of the Auditorium building, looking at all the kids grab their backpacks and run off to class.

"It is time."

* * *

(Still Third person POV)

Finally, school was over, and all the kids were leaving their classes. Some certain people were waiting for the rest of their friends to leave class.

Ava shouted, "Tina you pack so sloooooooooowwwwwwwww!"

"Ugh I'm hurrying!" Tina responded with a zip to her bag.

Ava, Tina, Camille, Dillyn, and Romeo, who all shared the same last class, walked over to the rest of their friends.

"Hey guys what took you?" Victoria asked

Ava responded with a huff, "Just slow Tina."

"Its not my fault I like having all my stuff out before the bell rings!"

Suddenly the ground shook and a lot of people started screaming.

"What's going on?" Dillyn asked.

"GUYS LOOK!" Camille frantically pointed down and everyone looked down, only to fall into a now big hole.

"OH GOSH." Victoria calmly stated.

Everyone else thought 'HOW IS SHE SO CALM RIGHT NOW!?' as they fell to their doom (Except Tina because tWiN PoWeRs).

Everyone fell into the hole and then the hole closed. No one noticed a group of kids missing.

* * *

Tina: Wow that was a cliff hanger, LITERALLY. HAHHAHAHH...

Victoria: -_-

Tina: oi.

Victoria: Ha we're the only ones who can break the fourth wall. *smirks*

Tina: Thanks for reading! *whispers* dude your writing the next chapter v.

Victoria: AHHHH *runs out the door screaming*

Tina: *sweat-drops*


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey it's V again :3 This chapter was written by me this time! Hope you enjoy!

Don't own anything but the OCs

* * *

Chapter 2- Digi this and Digi that

Ava POV

I groaned when I felt myself hit the ground. More like my head got pushed into the ground hard. I rubbed my aching head and sat up. I saw my friends and sighed in relief... Wait, wait a minute...

Everywhere around us was animated. I looked at the strange environment we all landed in. There were large telephone poles that looked broken in a large lake. I saw some train tracks and a train covered in moss. There were mountains in the distance and the weirdest thing was the sky had a light pink shade instead of the usual blue. Even my friends looked like they came out of an anime! What just happened?!

"Hey guys...Where the boi are we?!" I yelled in confusion.

"HEY! ISN'T THIS THE DIGITAL WORLD?!" I saw Tina yell out.

"OH. MY. GOSH." Victoria continued.

Both of them started running around and fangirl-ing all over the place. Everyone else sweat-dropped at their reactions.

"This a dream come true!" Tina cried anime style. So now that we are animated, it seems we can also have anime reactions.

I noticed Jayne and the boys were not currently with us. They fell too, right?

"Hey guys. Where is Jayne and the guys?" I asked, interrupting the twin's antics. "They fell to this weird world with us, right?"

"I'm here!" A voice answered that I recognized was Jayne's.

"Where?" I replied looking around to no avail.

"Down here!"

I looked down to see a strange monster. It looked similar to a tadpole, but had four small legs and a dark blue complexion. What the heck?

"Is this one of those new Pokèmon?" I inquired because I hate my Pokèmon Moon game. Tina and Victoria gave me a deadpan look.

"Otamamon. Rookie Level amphibian Digimon with the Virus attribute. His attacks include Lullaby Bubble, Kid Claw, Wrapping Bubble, and Slamming Attack." Surprisingly, Bröther had said that.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Dillyn asked confused even more than before.

Camille just showed us a pink device with white edged patterns. The device had a clip and two buttons. The information was displayed in a pop-up hologram screen.

"WHAT THE-" "THAT'S A D-ARC!" Victoria shouted to be cut off by Tina's louder scream.

"What?" All the rest of us had no clue what was happening.

"Woah, why are you guys so big?" Jayne asked innocently.

Before anyone could answer her question, three figures approached. One was a light blue dragon with orange horns and wings. The middle figure a fire red beast with flames. The last one was a dark blue camouflaged-clothed dinosaur holding a sniper gun, a M16, and a handy backpack.

"Hey...Why are we strange monsters?" The light blue dragon asked in Romeo's voice.

"Wait, YOUR ROMEO?!" Everyone exclaimed as Camille read out the digivice information.

"Dracomon. Rookie Level dragon Digimon with the Data attribute. His attacks include Baby Breath, Tail Smash, and G Shuruen." Wow Romeo was a dragon?!

"Yeah...what's happening?" The fire beast continued.

"JAMES?" Everyone should stop yelling. From process of elimination, the last dinosaur was Jake.

"Coronamon. Rookie Level beast Digimon with the Vaccine attribute. His attacks include Corona Flame, Corona-Knuckle, and Petite Prominence."

"Comandramon. Rookie Level cyborg Digimon with the Virus attribute. His attacks include M16 Assasin, and DCD Bomb.

"Woah, I have an M16?!" Jake screeched in delight. Probably due to the fact he played first person shooter games with his free time.

"Wait guys, check your erasers..." Victoria told us.

I checked my backpack (we still somehow have our backpacks...) and instead of two blue erasers, I pulled out three strange devices. The first one was a white square with cut-out corners, blue buttons, and a clear screen. The second was a light blue oval-ish device. It had two buttons on the left side, a circular button in the middle, a clear screen, and grips on the sides. Both devices resembled the erasers I had earlier. The third device...wait...The third device look a lot like my 3Ds. It was all black, rectangular device with white grips and my derpy charizard sticker was on the front. Well, now I know this device was clearly my 3Ds. What is happening?

* * *

Camille POV

Okay, Okay...What the heck is happening?! FRICKIN' WHAT. LIKE HELP WE ARE ANIME?! Okay calm down, just WoRm DaNcE.

"Okay everyone! We're going to explain to the best of our ability!" Tina's (BINA) voice sounded. "Well, everything we know about the anime of course..." Welp that didn't help our situation...

"Anyway, let's start with Ava's." Everyone was in a little group while Tina and Victoria shared the burden of telling us everything.

"So Ava (BRÖTHER) has two digivices for some reason, but they are from the first and second season of digimon. They're called a Digivice and a D-3. With them, you can digivolve, of course, and armor digivolve. But, you don't have any armor so you can't so that yet."

"Wow, mine seems really basic." Bröther commented.

Bina ignored me and continued, "Okay, next is Camille's. Yours is called the D-Arc. Basically it's from the third season. You can swipe cards on it and power up digimon. Oh, you might need some cards..."

"I have some cards!" Victoria exclaimed as she gave a few cards to meh. Sadly, she only had five in her possession, but I looked at them and read the descriptions. Welp, these actually seemed cool! Like, I could summon some weapons to help everyone!

Bina continued, "You can also read information of a digimon and you can digivolve, but I'm not sure how you can do that..."

Victoria commented, "Well, you already figured out the information thingy."

"Next, mine is the D-Tector from fourth season. With this, I can transform into a digimon!" Bina was really excited about her's for some reason and had sparkles in her eyes and we all sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, next is Dillyn's (BILLYN). Yours is called Data Link Digivice from fourth season. You can digivolve your digimon, but you need to DNA charge first. It isn't that hard though, in the anime, the main character punched a digimon in order to get it." Victoria continued. Billyn looked slightly afraid at the punching part.

Tina turned to Dillyn (BILLYN), "It's OK! Like the other characters just snapped their fingers and got a DNA charge!" However Billyn still looked slightly horrified.

"Finally is mine. Mine is a Fusion Loader from the fifth and sixth season. I can digivolve like everyone else, but I can also fuse multiple digimon together to create something stronger. I can also map the area we are in and keep digimon inside the loader." Victoria nodded. Okay, so basically Jayne, Jake, James, and Romeo could have a party in her device?! So not fair.

"Okay. Jayne, Jake, James, and Romeo. You guys are digimon. Basically, you have a lot of powers and we digidestined with the digivices can digivolve you to a stronger form and stuff." Tina tried to explain to the best of her ability. So many 'Digi' stuff. Wow talk about cliche.

"Okay so basically we have these devices and digimon, but what are we supposed to do with them?" Bröther asked still taking in the information.

"Hey guys, do you hear that buzzing noise?" Jake asked quietly

 _BUZZZZZZZZZ_

"IT'S COMING CLOSER!" Otamamon-Jayne yelled.

"RUN!" Dracomon-Romeo shouted.

I ran and saw Bröther pick up Jayne (Because how can she run as a smol tadpole?) and started running. I glanced behind us and saw a huge red bug. OMG  
RUNNNNNN. So...We ZOOOMMMMED away as this giant bug came to eat us.

* * *

Author's Note:

Victoria: Okay so first off, Cammile calls Ava 'Bröther', Tina 'Bina', and Dillyn 'Billyn' even in her mind so ya.

Camille: Come on it's funny! HAHAHA

Tina: *sweat-dropps* We shouldn't have invited them to the 'Past the fourth wall party'...

Ava: ...WHAT'S WITH THE NAME AHAHAHAHA

Victoria: -_- welp you know that the big bug is Kuwagamon right?

Camille: WELP I WASN'T LOOKIN AT THE DIGI THINGY

Ava, Victoria, Tina: ...

Camille: ?

Tina: Well, hope you like this chapter and review!

Victoria: Bye!

Ava, Camille: *thinks* 'Who are they talking to?'


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

It's T. This chapter was written by me this time. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. We are switching who writes the chapters, and the other gets to read.

Don't own anything but the OCs

* * *

Chapter 3- OUR FIRST BATTLE!?

Jayne POV

OK I am officially lost. First of all, we are in this strange new world and I have to be A TADPOLE. Good thing Ava is carrying me because I don't think that I would be able to walk. Surprisingly instinct is telling me that I can use some strange moves. My thoughts were shattered as Tina tried to get our attention.

"Guys! Kuwagamon is the digimon that everyone meets in Digimon Adventure! Also we won't be able to out run it!" She yelled.

Victoria ran ahead, "Guys I have an idea, but I need a distraction!"

"GUYS ITS A BIG BUG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Camille screamed.

I looked to the side and noticed that Coronamon-James, Commandramon-Jake, and Dracomon-Romeo were talking to each other. All of a sudden they stopped and turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" I yelled.

As Kuwagamon drew closer the three guys readied themselves.

"Corona Flame!"

"M16 Assassin!"

"Baby Breath!"

Kuwagamon stopped momentarily due to the attacks, however he did not look injured. Luckily, this was just enough time that Victoria needed.

"GUYS GET INTO THE FUSION LOADER!" Victoria yelled and pointed her digivice to the digimon. I felt strange as my body turned into data and shot towards her digivice. I noticed the boys also went into the digivice. When I was normal (for an Otamamon), I noticed we were in a strange yellow-green room.

"So this is the inside of that device." James noted.

From a screen we could see our friends facing the Kuwagamon. All of a sudden Victoria pressed a button on the Fusion Loader and all I saw was light.

"Otamamon, Coronamon, Commandramon, Dracomon!"

"DIGI FUSE!"

"OTAMAMON X4!"

All of a sudden we were out of the strange device and I felt really weird, like I had three other voices in my head. 'Yeah the three voices are Me, Jake, and Romeo.' Oh so they can also hear my thoughts, that's kinda weird. Anyway Otamamon X4 had Otamamon's face covered with Commandramon's helmet. We also had Dracomon's horns and Otamamon's tail and our body and legs were furry like Coronamon but had Commandramon's Armour. We also had Dracomon's wings. On my shoulders were Commandramon and Dracomon themed Armour. My arms were claws similar to Commandramon but included Coronamon's wrist Armour.

"They fused together?" Dillyn asked very weirded out. Yes Billyn, this is very weird.

Tina was the one who answered, "Yes! Victoria's digivice uses multiple digimon and fuses them into a stronger digimon! Dudes, go get that Kuwagamon!"

We looked and saw that same Kuwagamon opening and closing its vice like mandibles. I somehow summoned Commandramon's M16 and fired.

"M16 Fire Blast!"

The Kuwagamon somehow dodged the blast and came into close range. I wonder if this rush is my digimon instinct because I never fought in my entire life. 'Jayne focus on the battle!' Right, thanks Romeo! I readied myself and shot towards our opponent.

"Prominence Smash!"

I hit Kuwagamon with a fiery charge and slammed him towards a tree. I could hear Ava and Tina cheering my on from the sidelines. It seemed like the others were trying to figure out how to help me out. Camille was reading through the five cards that Victoria gave her. Kuwagamon looked pixelated. I believe that means that we've almost defeated him. Suddenly I head Camille shout something.

"DIGI MODIFY," Camille shouted as she slashed the card through her digivice, "Leomon's Fist of the Beast King activate!"

Suddenly I felt newfound power. I readied my fist and shouted, "Fist of the Beast King!" and threw a powerful punch at the Kuwagamon. An orange lion appeared and hit the Kuwagamon, deleting it.

"Yeah we won!" Victoria exclaimed.

A shining light once again filled my sight as I dedigivolved.

* * *

Unknown POV

Hmm that Kuwagamon was defeated. Well no matter, if that trick is the best that they've got they're no match for my and my army! However those blasted Harmonious ones managed to revive Huanlongmon. I'll be the one to seal him away once again. Without him no one will be able to stand up to ME!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-" *cough cough* "Water please.."

* * *

Jake POV

Wow, everything was so weird. I was just a normal gamer with weird friends and then suddenly we got transported to the Digital World! I am not such a fan like the twins, but I know a little bit about digimon. It also was so cool that I got an M16! Then all of a sudden we fused...Which was kind of weird but at least I didn't die.

"Camille how did you do that thingy with the card?" Romeo asked.

"Oh, I asked V and she told me what to do." Camille answered.

"Okay, I get this digi stuff, but what are we even here for?" Jayne asked the million dollar question.

Suddenly an unknown voice called out, "Who are you guys?!"

* * *

James POV

I was on guard as a group of kids walked into the clearing that we were standing in. I heard the twins gasp and figured that this group was probably the main characters of digimon. I didn't know much about digimon besides it being like Pokémon (It's NOT) however, I figured that because of the twins' reaction.

"Hey, are you guys the new digidestined that Gennai was talking about?" One boy with red hair and goggles asked.

"WAIT, hold the phone, we were talked about by THE GENNAI WHATTTT!" Tina exploded and ran around screaming.

Everyone else deadpanned and sighed including myself. The other kids looked confused.

"I guess, however we just became digi-whatever just five minutes ago." I answered in a monotone voice.

"So these are your partners?" A brown short haired girl with a cat digimon in her hands asked, "On second thought lets introduce ourselves first."

"Oh!" Tina came up to them, "A pleasure, I'm Tina and this is my twin sister Victoria and our friends Camille and Dillyn."

"The digimon," Victoria continued, "Are Coronamon, Commandramon, Dracomon, and Otamamon. You can call them James, Jake, Romeo, and Jayne."

"Those are some weird nicknames." A boy with short cut black hair stated with narrowed eyes. He was holding a yellow digimon with a shell.

"I think it's cute!" A girl with dyed pink hair shouted. Next to her was a plant digimon.

"Wow, you guys are twins?!" A girl with purple hair and large circular glasses exclaimed.

"Anyways, we should probably introduce ourselves." A guy with brown bushy hair and googles said.

It was hard to keep track with all the names flying around. I'm pretty sure that Camille will forget them (Hey!). Tai and Agumon, Matt and Gabumon, Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon, Sora and Biyomon, TK and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, and Ken and Wormmon.

"So which digimon are your partners, there is five humans but only four digimon?" Sora asked.

"WAIT, you said that Gennai mentioned us being here?" Victoria quickly asked.

"Oh right! Gennai wanted you guys to meet him, and he said he would explain everything to you." Izzy mentioned, "We should hurry and go, so you may have your questions answered."

With that the large group of kids led us through the forest. Along the way, Tina and Victoria gathered everyone up to talk with them.

"Guys, I don't know if we can mention our different digivices." Victoria stated.

Tina pondered for a moment, "I think it would be best to 'pair' me and V with James and Camille with Jake."

"Why us?" Jake asked.

"My digivice says that Romeo is my partner." Dillyn mentioned, "And I think Jayne is Ava's partner."

"I see..." James said, "I'll be Tina and Victoria's partner because I believe Jake would be a better partner for Camille.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Camille said angrily.

"Bröther, Tina, Victoria, and James are quiet. You and Jake are loud. It makes sense?" Ava sweat-dropped.

"One more thing, don't tell them that they are a TV show. They might freak out!" Tina said.

"OK, now lets go see Gennai, we all want to know how to become human again and get out of here!" Jayne announced.

* * *

Jake POV

Gennai's home was underwater. How cool! It's almost like an aquarium, but obviously the lack of fish and the appearance of fish-like digimon. I was trying to be near Camille to convince the others that I was her partner. Suddenly someone tapped me from behind. I spun around and came face to face with an orange dinosaur, Agumon.

"Hi I'm Agumon!" Agumon cheerfully stated the obvious.

"Uh, right I'm Jak-Commandramon." I skillfully stopped myself.

"Do you have food?"

Of course. These digimon seem to have a large appetite. Actually, I was a bit hungry too. It must be the digimon side of myself.

"No, but we can ask the twins, they usually have food."

Gabumon stepped into our conversation, "Guys, no food, we're almost at Gennai's."

We stepped into a large door guarded by two goblin-like digimon. I asked Camille who they were.

"Shamamon. Rookie level Ogre digimon with the attribute Virus. His attacks include Mad Twist and Dancing Bone."

"Gennai has been expecting you guys." One Shamamon said, "Come in."

* * *

Tina: HA! how did you like that ending?

Victoria: ARE. YOU. DUMB.

Dillyn: It was a bit anti-climatic at the end...

Tina: Yea, V you better write more look at the word count.

James: Lets hope that we can get out of the digital world and go back home.

Tina: Hope you liked!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey V here! I'm writing this chapter ;3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- YEAH PARTY!

Takato POV

"Okay, is everyone here?"

I heard Rika talk in her commanding tone and scanned the park. Right now, all of us have come here for a 'meeting' of sorts. Rika, Henry, Suzie, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, Ai, and Mako.

Today, we all had recieved a strange message on our digivices telling us to go to the digital world. Apparently, it was for some sort of 'mission' and 'acquaintanceship' written by Zhuqiaomon, but I had a strange feeling it wasn't written by him.

"Yea, this doesn't sound like him. He hates our guts!" Kazu said angrily.

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" Henry inquired.

"Whatever. Let's just go already!" Rika yelled impatiently.

We all went to Guilemon's shack. I'm also excited to see our digimon again. I haven't seen Guilemon for a while now. Sure enough, there was a small, bright white portal. We all looked at each other and nodded. We all knew what to do. I jumped into the portal and saw white all around me.

* * *

Takuya POV

Well. This feels familiar...

All of the sudden, I got this strange message on my phone and it was telling me to go to the station. Wow, am I going to the digital world again?! I called my friends and they all got the same message. We agreed to meet at the station to discuss the message.

"Hey guys!" I greeted

"Hi, Takuya!" Tommy answered nervously.

"So, the message. What was that all about?" JP inquired.

"Yeah! It had no info! Just go to the station!" Zoe pouted.

"It might be a trap." Koji said bluntly.

"I don't think so. How would anyone know our identities?" Koichi replied back to his brother.

"Let's just go and find out!" I exclaimed heading to the elevator.

Sure enough there was a trailmon there. We boarded and held on tight as we, once again, headed to the digital world.

* * *

Marcus POV

I was in the digital world with Agumon, minding my own buisness, when a note fell from the sky. I looked at it and it said some location, so I headed there.

"Hey Agumon, you know what that note was about?" I asked.

"I don't know boss, beats me."

When we got into the clearing, I nearly gasped.

"Hey guys!" It was the DATS squad!

"We got this message from Ebonwumon. Apparently, we have to meet in this area for a 'mission' or something." Yoshi informed me.

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

Mikey POV

"Hey! Mikey!"

"Wait, is that you Shoutmon?!" I was so surprised!

"You have to come to the digital world, quick!" He said urgently.

"Is it trouble? On my way!"

I open a portal using my fusion loader. As I entered the digital world, I saw all my digimon friends, but I was surprised to see Tagiru, Yuu, Nene, and Christopher! Their digimon were also there.

"What's happening? Is there trouble?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no." Shoutmon answered hesitantly. "I will explain when everyone else gets here."

"Wait, everyone else?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Victoria: Wow I write short chapters...BUT I LIKE THEM SHORT SO STOP HATING MEH

Tina: Wow...Hahaah VICTORIA WRITES SHORT CHAPTERS~

Jake: Hey Romeo, wanna play that new game?

Romeo: Yeah! You know me so well, bro! *starts tearing up anime style*

Victoria + Tina: *sweat-drops*

James: Wow that made them stop arguing.

Victoria + Tina: WHO SAID WE WERE ARGUING?!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Victoria is SO LAZY - T

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4- Gennais the man!

Dillyn POV

This strange man, Gennai lives in a beautiful home. I wonder how much money it costs, not that it matters because there doesn't seem to be any sort of government in the Digital World. Still, I am concerned about my digivice. The twins mentioned how I have to somehow channel my emotions into a DNA charge. How am I supposed to know how to do that? Anyways I better pay attention to what Gennai is speaking about, it may be important.

"You all are from a different world yes?" Gennai questioned.

Everyone immediately stiffened, "How do you know?" Ava questioned.

"You see, the Harmonious Ones, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and even Huanlongmon pitched in their power to bring you all into the digital world. You may be inexperienced, however your passion and strong hidden emotions is what attracted you to your digivices. That, ah, 'Unknown Sponsor' was actually a humanoid digimon posing as a human. I am glad that they bought the disguise that Socerymon posed. Those 'erasers' were all fake except the digivices that you now hold. It was very interesting that one of you took two...(Ava smirked while the others sweat-dropped) however it was more interesting that some of you turned into digimon."

"Wait that wasn't part of the plan?" Romeo asked.

"No, actually I believe that the new evil that has risen did that on purpose. They believed that if the chosen children became digimon, they would not be able to fight. It was just luck that you were paired up with your digimon-turned friends."

"So if Jayne and the guys were not digimon they would have digivices?" Tina asked

"Yes, the 'erasers' that your friends chose were supposed to be digivices, however they were corrupted. It is actually better this way however, since now you do not have to search for your digimon allies." Gennai responded.

"Wait." A voice rang out. Oh I had forgotten that those other digidestined were listening in to us talking to Gennai. The one who spoke was a blond guy with a fisherman's hat. On his head was a winged pig. I believe that his name was TK and his digimon was named Patamon.

TK asked, "So your digimon used to be humans?"

"Yeah," This time Commandramon-Jake spoke, "We just fell outta portal and then we're in this form now!"

"Having no legs definitely will need some getting used to." Otamamon spoke from Ava's arms.

Gennai raised his hand and the room fell silent, "I know that you all may be afraid of this new evil I mentioned, and they are strong. However, the Harmonious Ones are gathering all of the digidestined teams from their different worlds. (Izzy opened his mouth but) Izzy I know you're asking about the different worlds. You see each of the Harmonious Ones has control over a part of the digital world. You have only explored one-fifth of the whole digital world, and that being Azulongmon's part. The other digidestined has also explored only one-fifth, and together you will take on this evil. We are now organizing a meeting between these groups of digidestined to talk and make plans. The meeting will be held in the center of the Digital World, in Huanglongmon's area."

Izzy finally spoke up, "When is the meeting? Who are these other digidestined? How will we get there? Why didn't you tell me about the different worlds? Why-"

"Izzy." Gennai raised his voice, "The meet is actually in only five minutes. I have a portal that will take us directly to the hotel that the meet will take place. As for the other digidestined, they have different ideas and ways of fighting, which you will see soon enough. You will need to bind together to win. As for your last question, the Harmonious Ones did not want me to tell you that, and I am sorry. Now, lets get ready for the meeting." Gennai walked towards some device and everyone erupted in excited talks about the new digidestined and the meeting.

* * *

Romeo POV

That man Gennai answered almost all of our questions. I guess the question of getting back home I'll ask the Harmonious Ones. Who even are they?

"They are powerful, god-like digimon who rule over the Digital World." Oh I didn't realize I had said the last question out loud!

Tina continued, "The last dude, Huanglongmon was sealed away due to Lucemon's power a long time ago. That's why the events in Digimon Fusion and Hunters happened I guess."

Luckily the other digidestined group did not hear her statement. It would be bad if they found out that they were just a TV show and that the twins knew more about them than they knew! I know I would feel uncomfortable about knowing all of my bad moments and inner thoughts were on a show that everyone saw on a day-to-day basis. It also seemed like the other group was casting our group strange looks. It must have been when Gennai revealed that we were humans turned into digimon.

"What does digivolution feel like I wonder?" James pondered.

"It feels tingly and you feel a surge of power!" I turned around and noticed a group of the digidestined partners behind me. Veemon was the one who spoke. With him was Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Gomamon. I decided to make light conversation, however I was puzzled on what to talk about. Luckily, Jake saved me.

"Hey do you guys know if there will be food at the meeting? I'm starving because we just got out of school!" Jake exclaimed

I agreed, "Yeah, like we got transported right after school. My brain needs more energy because I spent it all on finals."

"Wow, you guys had to go to school! It seems really hard because Joe is always studying." Gomamon explained.

"We actually go to American school, and there are all sorts of classes that you can take," Jake started, "I'm in Band class! I play Tuba and James plays euphonium."

Veemon chuckled, "Euphonium dis such a weird word!" (I tried his accent).

"You forgot about me Jake." We all looked at the source of the new voice: Tina.

"I play trumpet in the Band." Tina stated and triumphantly put her hands on her hips.

We all sweat-dropped but then Gennai yelled, "The dimension warping ti- The portal, is ready."

As we all stepped in, a rush of light occurred, and suddenly we were looking at a large white building. As we looked around, 24 pairs of eyes were on us as we all were deposited into a ungraceful pile on the ground.

Tina made the statement of the year, "This is definitely the best way to introduce yourself to the legends."

* * *

Tina: V I wasn't even trying and I still came out with more words than you

Victoria: ;-;

Takuya: PYRO DARTS! *Throws red paper*

Tina: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Takuya: *runs away* IT WAS A DARE!

Tina: *runs after him with water bottle* HERE'S SOME WATER!

Victoria: ;-; Hope you enjoyed...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry about not doing this sooner, but this is not a new chapter sadly.

This is an announcement that the Random Travelers story is being remade! The new story is called Random Travelers v2 (I know so original...).

Please check it out!

\- T and V


End file.
